


【超蝙/白灰】Speak Softly, Love

by Vealin



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 蝙蝠侠在一次行动中受伤，不得不在家疗养的半个月





	【超蝙/白灰】Speak Softly, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speak Softly, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931712) by [Vealin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin). 



> 老爷第一人称视角  
> 自己动手试图做了个粗糙的英文版翻译

Here I love you and the horizon hides you in vain.  
I love you still among these cold things.  
Sometimes my kisses go on those heavy vessels  
that cross the sea towards no arrival.

我在这里爱你，地平线徒劳地藏起你。  
在这些冰冷的事物中我依旧爱你。  
有时我的吻随沉重的船而行  
穿越海洋永无止息。

聂鲁达 Here I Love You

————————————

 

细雨连绵不断，凉意轻柔地趁人不注意的时候钻到骨子里。四月是苦涩而芬芳的，早开的栀子和丁香混着泥土的气息包围了我，我的骨头酸胀不已。我大概已经猜到那是手术后麻药未过的感觉，轻微变形的胫骨或许打上了钢钉由碎片拼接起来。

醒来的第一眼我以为会看到阿福在等待我的时候坐在沙发上睡着，这一次却是那个氪星人替代了他。红披风失了力气地合在他身上，钢铁之子在我卧室的沙发上睡着了。我不想吵醒他，因为他看上去真的很疲惫，低着头的他眉毛痛苦地纠起，好像现在受伤的人是他而不是我。最轻微的动作也逃不过超级听力，况且我的左腿骨受了伤根本没法如往日一样施展武术技巧，于是我在难得安宁的世界里第一次仔细看他。

世界仿佛变小了，延绵不绝的战火和争吵都暂时消去声音，庄园周围几英里的草坪和花园都缩小到这个房间里，突然，我感到这间卧室那么温馨，丁香的惆怅萦绕在我鼻尖。

他的手徒劳地紧握着虚无，就要将那方寸之间压碎。潮湿的早晨披着雨蒙蒙的雾气，还浸没在靛蓝的深海里的庄园也带着我们的静默哀伤地伫立在群青翠色中。他坐在阴影里，阳光触不到他，他疲惫、脆弱如一个凡人，可怕的梦困扰着他。看着悲哀的神色自深远处侵蚀着他，我不忍心看着那应是群星之子的那人为这些聒噪的纷纷扰扰所困。

而人就是那么矛盾，我努力推开他却又用尽办法将他拴在地球上，那很有实际意义但也是我的私心。我们聚集在一起为了更崇高的事业奋斗，但他们的崇高都不应该被框定在方寸之间。我是一个罪人，我用刀子划过多少心灵，用谎言编织起我的一生还不够，竟厚颜无耻地将世界上最优秀的人们也卷入其中。

任何思考在这个夹着露水的早晨也是聒噪的，这吵醒了他。

“感觉怎么样？” 

他从噩梦中被解救出来，来到我床边半跪在织锦地毯上，仿佛在他面前的是世界上最脆弱的瓷器。人类对氪星人来说大概正是如此。

他嘴角上扬着勾出了甜蜜的味道，片刻的停滞中我看到他一闪而过的焦虑。其实他大可不必向我隐瞒伤情。

“还是老样子。”

我别过脸去躲开他的凝视，无论如何都沉重得超过了友情。我们只是在漆黑的夜晚行驶的船，暗礁和风暴从不给我们喘息。夜晚始终冰冷，他是我的吻想远行的终点。

我躺在床上世界安静得不可思议。老样子。受伤是我生活的一部分，直到有一天我被剥夺受伤的资格，我的生活也到那为止。

“这个星期你都不能下床，有什么需要就叫我，我保证在十五秒内出现。”

他孩子气地逗我开心，但十五秒的诺言是认真的。超人从不说谎。

“好。” 我轻柔地回答道。低热还在影响着我的思绪，像石头一样沉在柔软的床垫里，也沉在他的目光下，就当是一个病人偶尔的放纵。我合上眼昏昏沉沉地睡去了，如果我的脸上有笑容，也只有他看得到。而我不再有所谓他是否留意到这个。

再次醒来的时候微弱的阳光已经爬上我的床，窗子开着，风摇拽着白色的绣花纱帘，我就那起起伏伏的光影看了许久，直到再没有帘子的存在，只剩下运动的曲线和变幻的色块。

很多事情直到刚才的梦的温度退去才涌入我的脑海。梦里阳光和煦，他从高楼跃下，像流火般燃烧，灿烂至极。直到堪堪落地时才猛然向上飞升，城市不过一片可任意翻折的薄纸。我心悸过也害怕过，可那是自由的滋味。梦中他把我抱在怀里一起飞行。

好像突破音障时他的笑声还在我耳边消散不去，我思索着十五秒的承诺，他不可能每次都救下我。

阿福和他都串通好了把我能接触到让我继续工作的设备都藏了起来，我只能翻翻克拉克在拯救世界的空隙给我从书架上挑选的几本小说，更多时候我只是在糊涂的困意里做着我的梦。时间过得快的惊人，我为自己的无所事事无所适从。如果焦虑也有声音的话那个氪星人怎么受得了这个世界？但他总是读得懂我的心思似的，在我无数次企图从床上爬起来工作的时候飘落在为他打开的窗前，精巧的红靴点在黄铜的窗框上。

他陪我复健，扶着我迈出艰难的每一步。那样温存的善意和爱，让我想退缩。我在他永远温柔的眼神中看到了与日俱增的愤怒和决绝，那已经到了不容忽视的地步。这个世界在我告别它的半个月里大变了。我不知道那是什么，但我会知道的，我是蝙蝠侠。

真相来得冰冷而不容反驳，那一日受伤的人不仅仅是我，幸运没有眷顾每个人。而我在冰冷的事物中依旧爱他。也许只有谈论到生与死非抉择不可得境地才能逼我放弃那些桎梏，给死去又无数次复活的感情最后一点自由。

我想着十五秒的承诺，他挣扎的噩梦里见过我被焚烧至死吗？或者是我用罪恶的石头背叛了他？我的决心已定，此刻我的爱在胸中燃烧不息。

"Clark."

我计算着时间。

"Here I love you."

我忆起他的面容，碎金般、迷雾似的笑意柔和了硬朗的线条。他看着我，也许会直到我所能理解的永远。他的眼神向我投来无声的凝视，仿佛全世界在向我致意，而我准备好拥抱千千万万的岁月和无限之路了吗？此去不复返，我的生命也都为他所有。可他看着我，却又不看着任何人。  
他的笑从眼睛里点燃星火，流淌到全身的每一个细胞里。我似能触摸到笑与温暖的实体，可我能想到的却是我的不在场，或者说死亡。他早就离开了我，正如他看着我也看着全世界一般。  
如果世事能再重来，他会在白雪之巅，拿着一株蓝色的花等我吗？它是那么纯洁、深邃、优雅，就像他见过的天空和大海。而我会答应他所有的请求。


End file.
